


The Promise

by Marii410



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Post-Thriller Bark
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marii410/pseuds/Marii410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy dowiaduje się prawdy o tym, co naprawdę przydarzyło się szermierzowi i jak dużo mu zawdzięcza. Nie jest jednak zadowolony z faku, że Zoro swój honorowy czyn niemal przypłacił własnym życiem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Promise

_„Zazdrość jest największą chorobą przyjaźni”_

     – Bakayaro! – wrzasnął Luffy, łapiąc ciężko oddech. –  Jak śmiałeś!?  Ty też masz swoje marzenie, co z nim? Pomyślałeś o tym w ogóle!?  Trzeba było się zgodzić na te jego warunki, nie zważając na mnie. W zmian za moje przekreślić swoje życie i swoje marzenie?! – Luffy upadł na kolana i uderzył pięściami w ziemię. Zoro, który wciąż znajdował się ranny na łóżku w swojej kajucie, spojrzał na niego z szokiem. Oba policzki Mugiwary zdobiły ścieżki utworzone z łez. - Naprawdę nisko upadłeś, Baka Zoro… – szept Luffiego w tym niemal pustym pomieszczeniu był dla niego jak krzyk.  – Proszę… Nie rób tego więcej.  Choćby nie wiem jak było by ze mną źle, masz tego nie robić. Ceń swoje życie bardziej niż moje. Obiecaj! – jego krzyk, niosący ze sobą rozkaz, rozniósł się echem po pomieszczeniu. Roronoa zmierzył go nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem.

 

     – Nie mogę tego zrobić – odparł krótko, patrząc prosto w oczy swojego kapitana.

 

     - Nande?  – zapytał rozpaczliwie Luffy. Na jego twarzy malowała się taka żałość, że Zoro miał ochotę ulec jego prośbie. Mimo to, nie zrobił tego.

 

     – Życie kapitana jest ważniejsze niż reszty załogi, a ja jako jej część nie mogę pozwolić ci umrzeć – spojrzenie szermierza złagodniało. Wyciągnął prawą dłoń przed siebie i pogładził nią policzek kapitana. Chwycił go delikatnie za podbródek i uniósł jego głowę. – Spójrz na mnie – Luffy otworzył oczy i wykonał polecenie. – Jestem tu, prawda? – tym razem uchwycił jego dłoń i przyłożył do swojej piersi. –Moje serce wciąż bije. Czujesz to, prawda? To oznacza, że żyję. Czego chcesz więcej? Ciesz się chwilą Luffy, bo będę tym który sprawi, że zostaniesz Królem Piratów  – oznajmił z takim przekonaniem i pewnością siebie, że Luffy aż zamarł ze zdziwienia.  – A jedyną osobą, o którą należy się martwić jesteś  ty.  Twoje zapewnianie, że Ace’owi nic nie będzie, to tylko czcze gadanie. Sam nawet w to nie wierzysz. Nieprawdaż? – Luffy spuścił ze wstydem głowę i wbił wzrok w ziemię, nie mogąc spojrzeć szermierzowi w oczy.

 

     – Nic się przed tobą nie ukryje, co Zoro? Zawsze wszystko zauważysz lepiej niż inni. To jest darem, a zarazem przekleństwem, gdy ktoś wie o czym myślisz, co czujesz… Naprawdę jesteś najlepszy. Hontoni  – w ciemnościach pojawił się jedynie jego smutny _uśmiech_. – Odpoczywaj, twoje rany jeszcze się nie wyleczyły. I nawet się nie waż wychodzi ć z łóżka, bo tego ci już nie odpuszczę  – Luffy wstał, a następnie skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Otworzył drzwi i przystanął w miejscu.  – Cieszę się, że żyjesz. Tylko to się dla mnie liczy – powiedział, nie odwracając się za siebie, po czym opuścił pomieszczenie.

 

     Gdy tylko drzwi za Luffy’m zamknęły się, Zoro oparł się z powrotem o poduszkę i wbił nieobecny, zamyślony wzrok w sufit.

 

 _Zawsze cię obserwowałem Luffy, byłem dumny z tego, że dane było mi być tym pierwszym w twojej załodze. Tylko chwila uwagi, którą poświęcałeś innym wystarczała,  żebym czuł w sercu zazdrość , której nie rozumiałem. Choć może teraz już bardziej ją rozumiem? Albo bardziej adekwatnym byłoby powiedzenie, że znam już przyczynę tej zazdrości. Nie byłbym jednak w stanie ci jej zdradzić. Jeszcze nie teraz. Moim obowiązkiem jest ciebie chroni_ ć. _Teraz tylko na tym postanowiłem się skupić i_ _jak tylko pomyślę, jaki ból musiałeś wtedy czuć przez Kumę, mój podziw do ciebie i chęć chronienia cię wzrasta. Wystarczyła go tylko odrobina, by całym mym ciałem wstrząsnęło. Wiem, że jesteś z gumy, ale jesteś też tylko człowiekiem. Nie poradziłbyś sobie z całym tym cierpieniem sam, choć może wyglądałbyś wtedy lepiej niż ja w tej chwili_ – pomyślał z rozbawieniem Zoro. – _To, co prezentujesz całą swoją osobą, gdy patrzę na ciebie w boju, przeraża mnie. Nie wahasz się, nie okazujesz strachu. Wygląda to tak, jakbyś prowokował śmierć, lecz ona  po ciebie nie przychodzi, ale gdy już się zjawia... Wymykasz się jej. Jesteś zagadką, którą trzeba rozwiązać, ale nie można. Strach przed odpowiedzią na to nie pozwala. Może kiedyś ty sam zdradzisz mi swój sekret? Kto wie... O tym będę mógł przekonać się jedynie z czasem. Dlatego obiecuję ci Luffy, że nie opuszczę cię aż do chwili, gdy spełni się twoje marzenie. Bo to, że znajdziesz One Piece i zostaniesz Królem Piratów nie ma dla mnie żadnych wątpliwości._

     Usta Zoro wykrzywił delikatny uśmiech, a powieki zakryły jego oczy. Mężczyzna poczuł nagły przypływ determinacji, który spowodowały jego myśli. Wiedział już jakie uczucia nim targają. Już potrafił je wszystkie nazwać i dlatego też był przekonany, że to co powiedział swojemu najdroższemu kapitanowi, było obietnicą życia. Choćby miał porzucić swoje własne marzenie, choćby miał stracić życie, pomoże Luffiemu wspiąć się na sam szczyt. Bo Monkey D. Luffy był tego wart – w końcu był Jego kapitanem.


End file.
